


I Will Be Here

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: Mercy trying to save Mccree one last time. A mcmercy one shot.





	I Will Be Here

It had been 30 years since Mccree married with Angela.  
30 years.  
The time passed quickly in front of his eyes. He remembered the day she said “yes” to him.  
The day of their marriage and the birth of their daughter.

He was so proud of them.  
He had a good life.  
But he could feel it in his bones.  
He was living his last days.

 

Angela entered the room and saw Jesse sitting alone.  
“Jesse..... The results are here”  
Jesse didn’t said anything. He already knew the results were bad.  
“I’m sorry Jesse. I tried- but I couldn’t-“ her voice cracked. She tried not to cry.  
Jesse stood up and hugged Angela

“ It’s ok Angela. I know you tried your best “ Jesse said. He tried not to worry Angela.  
But deep down he didn’t wanted to die.  
He didn’t wanted to leave Angela.  
Angela bursted into tears  
“No! I didn’t do enough! I should have tried harder. I should have done more. I wasn’t-

Jesse stopped him from saying what he thought she was going to say.  
That she wasn’t good enough.  
“Angela. Stop. You are being harsh to yourself. You can’t save everyone”  
“But I can! I did save a lot of people! Why can’t I... save you?”  
Jesse looked at outside.

He had a good life. He did some good things. And also some things that he regreted.  
But he had Angela. She made his days better.  
They had a beautiful daughter that he is very proud of. She became a doctor just like her mother.  
He remembered the first day he met with Angela. He tried to flirt with her.  
The first time he saw her, Jesse thought he saw an Angel.  
She was still the same from that time.  
She was still the same Angela when he met her.  
Maybe she was really an angel.

“ Maybe... This is my destiny.”  
“ Stop saying stuff like that Jesse!” Angela said. She sounded angry. “ Just say it! I failed you! ”  
“ You know, I never really cared about my health. So please stop blaming yourself. ”  
She remembered the things she said to him when they were in Overwatch.

“ You know, smoking is bad for your health. ”  
“ Well, I have faith you can get me patched back up, doc. ”  
She remembered the times when Jesse almost died in front of her eyes.  
But she always saved him.  
He trusted her. He believed in her.  
And she failed him.  
And yet...

He didn’t sounded disappointed  
Or frightened.  
“ Jesse.... “  
She tried to stop herself crying. But she failed.  
“I... I don’t want to..... I don’t want to lose you!”  
He didn’t blamed Angela. She did almost everything to keep him from dying.  
And yet he knew how she felt.

 

“ It’s ok darling. I will be here” Jesse said while pointing to her heart.

“ Always “


End file.
